1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors for terminating the ends of coaxial cables, and more specifically, to a coaxial cable connector of the general type that grips the center conductor and the outer sheath of the coaxial cable as the connector is assembled onto the end of the coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cable connectors of this kind it is known to use axially displaceable components with conical formations cooperating to provide the radial compression of connecting parts to provide the electrical and mechanical connections between the connector and the coaxial cable. The axial displacement of parts in the connector is effected by a bushing provided with a thread which is screwed onto a corresponding thread provided in the main body of the connector. In such cable connectors it is known to provide a non-rotational locking arrangement between the main body of the connector and a ferrule for engaging the outer conductor or screen of the coaxial cable and/or the outer insulating jacket of the coaxial cable.